The Oncoming Storm
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: The Winchester Brothers almost meet their match when they roll into the next town on a hunt ...
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_** - This is something I wrote quite a while ago and is a multi - chapter fic, with each chapter being told from the Point of view of either Sammy or Dean. I hope you enjoy it ...

**_Supernatural - The Oncoming Storm_**

_**Chapter One - Sam**_

"Dean! Are we nearly there yet? I'm tired. hungry, bored and am in desperate need of a wee!" I told my brother, Dean Winchester, as he drove further and further into the encroaching thunderstorm.

As usual, Dean had his Metallica tape blaring out of the Impala's stereo, but today, I didn't mind so much. Dean had been strangely quiet today. He didn't even have his usual smart remark of "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole" when I jokingly asked if we could put on Britney Spears instead. He'd only given me a disgusted look and said nothing.

In answer to my question, though, Dean said - "Yes, we're nearly there and don't you dare pee on my seat!"

"Well, pull over, then. I did ask five minutes ago if we could stop, but it was like you didn't even hear me," I said, adding mentally "as usual."

"Okay, I'll pull over. But be quick, okay? And watch out for lightning bolts. Don't want you catching yourself alight!" and Dean finally gave one of his trademark smirks. "You know what I mean!"

"Shut up, Dean! You're disgusting, just so you know!" I said, and I din't have to fake the disgust.

Sometimes my elder brother really was too much.

Once I was back in the car, I asked - "Where are we going, Dean? Goose Crotch, Montana?"

"No. Right town, wrong state. Make that Goose Crotch, Alabama. It's so out in the boonies, I can't even remember the name of the place," Dean told me, again with that amused half smile that was so typical of Dean Winchester. "I have a feeling that you'll like this one, Sammy!"

"Why, oh, why, am I instantly worried?" I asked, only partially joking.

As soon as Dean Winchester started talking like that, then you knew you were heading for trouble.

Dean only laughed at what I'd said, but didn't make any further comment. I took it as read that that was as far as the conversation was going for now, so I settled back into contented silence as Metallica continued to blare on the stereo.Dean had it wrong though. I turned out not liking this little assignment one bit considering what happened...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two - Dean**_

"My God, Dean! Will you look at that?" my brother, Sam Winchester asked, as he peered out of the motel's window at the storm currently raging outside.

I looked up from the music magazine I was leafing through, before saying - "What? It's a storm, Sammy. I've seen one!"

"No, it isn't. Well, yes, technically it is a storm, but I've never seen anything like this before. It's indescribable! Very nice, but indescribable!" Sam said, sounding awestruck.

I was starting to get interested despite myself, as I put down my magazine and came over to the window to stand beside my brother.Sam was right - it was indescribable. At first glance, I would have said the lights outside was the lightning, but no lightning flashed down like this. For starters, it was silent. Lightning never fails to make an appearance without thunder, because, let's face it, the thunder was the noise of the lightning bolts being made. It was something to do with the air molecules rubbing together and superheating, creating noise and light. See, I did listen at school, sometimes. It was about the only time I wasn't asleep. Sam was the college boy, not me.

Anyway, no noise.

Secondly, the lights were falling too thick and fast to be merely lightning bolts. These babies fell as easily and as quickly as the rain did.

Thirdly, no lightning glowed a sickly green colour; at least none I'd ever seen. I'm no expert on lightning, though, so don't quote me on that one.

"What d'you think it is?" Sam asked me quietly, without taking his eyes off the lights outside.

"I don't know. Maybe Santa!" I said.

When Sam looked at me, I flashed him a grin, before asking, with a shrug - "What? It is almost Christmas, you know!"

"I know it is, but honestly, Dean! You're 28! Don't tell me you still believe in Santa!" Sam asked me incredulously. "I stopped believing in Santa when I was five. In fact, you were the one who told me he wasn't real!"

"Hey, Sammy, hey! I was only kidding! In actual fact, I don't know what it is. We're only here for missing people and mutilated remains!" I said.

"You don't know? Then why didn't you say so in the first place?" Sam said, starting to smile despite himself.

"I just did," I said, wih a smile all my own. "Anyway, made you smile, didn't I? Huh, Sammy? Admit it, Sammy, you think I'm funny, don't you?"

"Alright, you're pretty funny, in a lame-ass, numb nuts kind of way, Dean. Kind of pretty, though," Sam said, musingly, as he went back to staring out the window.

"Thanks, Sammy! Kind of you to say so!" I replied, as I went back to laying on my bed and returning to my magazine.

"Not you, numb nuts, the lights!" Sam shot back, flashing me a dimpled grin as he did so. "Whatever they are!"

I merely smiled at him and paid attention to the magazine again, leaving Sam to his fascination over the lights.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three - Sam**_.

I was woken from my sleep that night by the sound of my brother's voice. At first, I thought he was talking to me, then I thought he might be talking to our father, who turned up every now and then. I listened for his voice, maybe telling Dean to keep his car clean once again, but I didn't. I only heard my elder brother talking.

"Dean?" I asked, half sitting up in bed to stare tiredly over at him. "What are you saying, Dean? I can't hear you!"

Dean turned over in bed so that he was now facing me, but I still couldn't hear what he said, even though he continued to talk.

I groaned softly to myself as I swung my legs out of bed. I groaned again, before I stood up to stand over Dean to ask him once again - "Say that again, Dean?"

This time I heard what my brother said and what I heard scared me more than I'd like to admit. After all, I'm supposed to be the scary one in the family, with my prophetic dreams, not Dean.

Dean was saying - "You belong to us. All that you hold dear means nothing to us. All that you were, all that you are and all that you will be will be signed over to us. Our day is nearly upon you. Your day is nearly up. The entire race of mankind will be under our rule! Beware the Oncoming Storm!"

"Dean! Stop it!" I said, sharply, reaching out to shake my brother's naked shoulder urgently. "Wake up, Dean!"

I shook him again and repeated what I'd said, until Dean groaned himself back from sleep. He looked up at me, all bleary - eyed, before he yawned hugely, rubbing his eyes to clear the sleep from them.

"What are you doing, Sammy? You trying to scare me or what, standing over me in the middle of the night?" he asked, through another yawn.

"Or what, I think," I said, drily, with a small smile. "Were you dreaming, or what? You were talking in your sleep - some guff about taking over the world!"

Dean looked at me blankly as though he didn't have the faintest idea of what I was talking about.

"I haven't got the faintest idea of what you're talking about, Sammy," Dean said, confirming my suspicions.

"You don't," I said, making it more of a statement than a question. "Well, try and keep your plans for world domination dopwn to a dull roar next time. You woke me up!"

"Oh, honestly. Go back to sleep, Sammy!" Dean groused, before turning over in bed so that he faced away from me again.

"G'night, Dean," I said, with a shake of my head and a small smile to myself over my irrepressible older brother.

"G'night, Sammy," Dean murmured, as I padded back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four - Dean**_

"Hi, I'm Agent Jonathan Davis and this is my colleague Agent David Silveria. We're from the FBI," I said, shamelessly filching the names from two members of the rock band Korn for our cover alibi.

The local policeman who I assumed was the Sheriff looked my brother and I up and down, even as Sam stifled a snort of laughter, which the sheriff didn't seem to hear.

"FBI? You don't look like FBI?" the sheriff commented, as he looked pointedly at the way Sam and I were dressed, and then at our faces.

We were both wearing smart black suits for a change, which was in keeping with the FBI image. We even had copies of the FBI badge that were so close to the real thing it was scary. But still there seemed to be something that didn't seem right to the sherriff, seemingly. Perhaps, to him, we looked too young to be in the FBI, even though I'm 28 and Sam's 24.

"We're undercover," Sam saved the day by saying.

"Riiight. Agent - Davis, was it?" the sheriff asked, and waited for my nod.

"Okay, Agent Davis, I guess you're here to see the bodies," the sheriff asked, not looking impressed with either me or my brother. "Bring your friend with you."

And he strode without even looking at Sam once.

"I don't like that man," Sam announced, with a sour look on his face that was unusual for my younger brother.

"Neither do I, Sammy, but we'll have to humour him for the time being," I murmured back to him, even as I started to follow the ill-mannered Sheriff. "Perhaps he's mad that we're not in-breds like the rest of them! They can't deal with two hot young men in their midst, just so you know!"

Sam was still laughing when we caught up with the sherriff standing already at the pile of dead bodies - all male, all in their twenties and all looking to be in pretty fit condition. Oh, that is, if you didn't count the fact that their livers had been ripped out by force. Looked as though it had been done with a laser, perhaps, judging by the burned skin and flesh around the gaping holes.Sam turned away, looking ill and even I had to turn away and I'm usually the one with the stronger stomach.

"You're pretty squeamish for FBI, ain't you?" the sheriff asked, and it sounded as though he was laughing at us.

"We're still human in the FBI, you know, Sheriff. We're not aliens, or at least, not as far as I know," I said, in answer to that.

The sheriff harrumphed as though he wasn't convinced.

"There were some cattle and pigs at a local farm that received the same treatment. The farmer's gone mad because he's lost almost all his livelihood," the sherriff informed us, and when I looked back at him, he looked as though he was thouroughly enjoying this.

"You're not very nice, are you, Sheriff?" I asked him.T

hat soon wiped the self satisfied smirk off his face. That's one thing I can't stand - people who are too sure of themselves.

Before he could form any attempt at an answer, though, my phone rang. Sam looked at me expectantly, probably expecting it to be our dad.

I said - "Hello?" - once I'd connected, before saying - "That you, Dad?"There was no answer.

"Hello?" I said, again, but all I could hear was a lot of white noise.In fact it reminded me a lot of the noise a computer makes when it's connecting to the internet.

I was just on the verge of giving up and disconnecting, when suddenly, finally, I heard something.

It was a voice; a strange, metallic sounding voice, as though it was coming from perhaps a robot.It said - "You're next!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five - Sam.**_

I watched my brother expectantly, waiting for him to tell me it was our dad, and was puzzled when his green eyes widened and his face grew decidedly pale. He disconnected his phone in a hurry and all but threw it back in his pocket.

"De - Jonathan, who was it?" I asked, correcting myself just in time before I totally blew our cover.

Dean turned his wide green eyes onto me, before saying - "Excuse me, Sheriff, I need to talk to my colleague in private. FBI business."

The sheriff harrumphed again, before he walked off, looking back only once as though he thought we were a very strange pair indeed. Maybe he did and I didn't care a bit if he did. To me, he seemed the strange one and certainly not very friendly and welcoming.

"Who was it, Dean?" I asked again, once the sheriff was safely out of earshot.

"I don't know," my brother said. "Someone playing about, most likely. Probably had one of those machines that transforms your voice into a robots and hit my number on the offchance!"

"Oh, like they did on Scream?" I asked, remembering the film I'd so enjoyed a few years ago.

"Yes, exactly like that, Sam. Why or who, I don't know, though," Dean said, and to be honest, he looked very troubled indeed, as though he didn't believe in his own words.

"What did they say?" I asked, in an attempt to perhaps get to the bottom of this.

"They said - You're next!" Dean replied, looking thoughtful as well as troubled now.

"You're next? What the hell does that mean?" I asked, feeling disturbed myself, now.

"I don't know," Dean said, again.

I didn't get to ask anything else, because one of the sherriff's deputies started screaming for help because he'd found something and they didn't know what it was.

I exchanged a look with my brother, before heading on over there to find out what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six - Dean.**_

"Who the hell are you?" one of the deputies, presumably the one who'd been shouting, asked, once he'd seen Sam and I.

"We're from the FBI. I'm Agent Jonathan Davis and this is my colleague Agent David Silveria. We're here about the mutilated bodies. What have you found now, please?" I asked.

When the deputy looked reluctant to answer, the sherriff nodded at him to prompt him into answering.

"The truth is we don't know," the deputy said, reluctantly.

Someone at the back of the crowd of police said, without even bothering to lower his voice - "Ask Mulder and Scully there if they know!"

"Bags I Mulder!" I said, immediately with a grin.

Sam said - "Hey! That means I'm a lady? Why am I always a lady?"

I gave him a sidelong glance, a half smile on my face, even as Sam blushed over what he'd just said could have been taken.

"I shouldn't have said that, should I?" he said, in a quiet, nervous aside.

"That could have gone better, Sammy," I said, quietly at him.

Sam shrugged in embarrassment and looked a bit shifty.

"Now, then. Let's see what you've found," I said, speaking directly to the deputy who'd found whatever he'd found.

The deputy gave me a curt nod, before motioning us after him.

"Come on, G-Man. Show us what you've got," the deputy said, with a sigh, before he lowered himself down into a large hole in the ground via a pretty hefty rope.

Wordlessly, I followed him, before waiting at the bottom for my brother.

"Here. You'll need these," the deputy said, handing the pair of us a powerful flashlight each, before switching on his own one.

"Come on, follow me," he said, before plunging into the unknown darkness; his flashlight the only point of light around us.

I exchanged a look with my brother, before following the deputy deeper into the darkness...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven - Sam**_

"Any ideas on where we are yet?" the deputy asked us.

"Underground," Dean predictably said.

Even though I rolled my eyes at my brother's statement, even though I expected nothing less from my older brother, I still laughed. Older brothers - what do you do with them? Can't live with them, can't live without them.

The deputy didn't seem amused. Somehow, I wasn't surprised by that.

"I think I may have seen this type of thing before," I said, musingly.

"Oh, really? Care to divulge?" the deputy asked, sounding the most interested since we'd arrived on the scene almost an hour ago.

"May I first have a word with my colleague?" I asked, as politely as I could.

The deputy harrumphed, managing to sound scarily like the sherriff still aboveground, before going off into the middle distance to examine what looked like an ancient mosaic in the wall, but which probably wasn't all that ancient after all.

If I was right.

"Come on, Sammy, give. Where are we?" Dean asked, seriousness, invading his noramlly amused face.

"We're in an alien spacecraft, Dean," I said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"An alien spacecraft. First you think I'm dreaming about world domination, then you think Santa isn't real, now you think we're on an alien spacecraft. Next you'll be telling me there's little green men harvesting peoples livers and infecting everyone with ignorance," Dean said, staring pointedly over at the deputy. "I think you've finally cracked up, Sammy!"

"After all we've faced - demons, vampires, shapeshifters, even ancient scarecrow deities and you can't believe in aliens? Trust me, I've seen this sort of thing on the internet," I told Dean.

Dean gave me another of his sideways looks; this one with the added extra of raised eyebrows.

"So that's what you do all day on the internet? Look at aliens?" and Dean gave me one of his cheeky grins.

"Don't even go there, Dean Winchester," I said, only half joking.

I still had to smile despite myself at him. Dean only gave me a slow wink.

"Anyway, on this website," I said, deciding to ignore my cheeky brother. "It had photos of a spacecraft almost exactly like this. And is this not the spot where those lights were coming down during that storm last night? I bet if you flew over in a helicopter, you'd see crop circles!"

Dean looked as though he was giving the subject some serious thought at last.

"I think you're right on the lights score at least, Sammy. I'm not too convinced about that spaceship and crop circle theory, though, I'm afraid. I think this was put here by some ancient people, like the Maya or perhaps by some covert government operation, perhaps. Remember the Roswell incident?" Dean asked.

"Also to do with aliens, Dean!" I said, with a smile.

"Ah," Dean said, as though he'd been caught out.

"Oh, well, whatever it is, I'm sure we'll come to the bottom of it in time. We usually do. This place seems deserted, anyhow. Perhaps now is a good time to go exploring properly," I told my brother.

What I didn't say aloud to him was - "before the aliens come back."

If I was right on the alien score, and this place was currently deserted, then it stood to reason that the aliens would be putting in an appearance at some point. If the people upstairs were anything to go by, I didn't think we'd want to be found armed with nothing more than a flashlight each.

"Okay, deputy - " my brother began, turning round to where the deputy had last been.

He wasn't there.

"Deputy?" Dean tried again.

He wasn't anywhere.

"Where's he gone? I didn't hear him leave!" I said, stamping on the floor to prove a point that this place did, indeed, make a metallic noise whenever anyone moved.

It was so quiet down here that it stood out quite dramatically when we came in.

"Hey, Deputy Dawg," my smart-ass brother called.

Still no answer - not even a bark or a whimper or even a bad-tempered curse.

"He's not here, Dean," I whispered, despite myself, even though there was seemingly no one else here to hear us.

The echoes of my whispers came back at me with scary resonance I didn't like, even as Dean suggested something else I didn't like.

"Maybe we should go look for him," he suggested.

"I think maybe we should go up top, Dean. What if we disappear, too?" I asked, uncertainly.

"Well, we don't know what's happening to poor old Deputy Dawg. We might just save him from getting his Pedigree chummed, if you get my meaning!" and Dean gave me a cheeky grin which did nothing to hide his obvious worry.

That was my brother all over - bravery and humour through adversity. An annoying ass he might be at times, but I couldn't help but admire him at times...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight - Dean**_

I plunged deeper into the darkness with the echoing sounds of my brother's footsteps sounding reassuringly behind me. I probably would never tell him this but I was glad he was there. Most of the time I was glad he was there. Sam was a good kid. Whenever th caca hit the fan like it invariably did, then it was good to have someone like Sam at your back.

Maybe one day I would tell him. Now was not the time.

It didn't take us long to find the body of the deputy. I say body because by the time we got to him, the deputy was alrady dead and looked as though he'd died before we even started searching. Like the other bodies aboveground, the deputy's liver had been ripped out.

"My God!" I said, in disgust.

"I didn't even hear a thing! He didn't even scream..." Sam said, looking horrified.

I think Sam was thinking the same thing that I was - that if we'd known, if he'd screamed and we'd heard something, then we would have done soemething about it; tried to save him or something. But we hadn't heard a word. Nothing.

"I didn't think there was anyone here, except us. I thought this place was deserted..." Sam continued.

"I think we should get ourselves upstairs, report this to the sherriff," I said, grimly.

Sam nodded, wordlessly and followed me back to the hole where we'd entered the subterranean lair and hoisted ourselves back into the fresh air again.Once we'd told the sherriff what had happened, shown him where the body was and answered a lot of questions such as - "Did you do it? You were the only other ones down there!" to which the answer was obviously and undeniably - "No!" - we made our excuses and left. I think we cited further investigations elsewhere or something, but it was just as well we left when we did. Almost as soon as I angled the Impala out of the murder site, another car rolled in, this one driven by what looked to be the real FBI.

Time to make the Winchester brothers scarce, I think...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine - Sam.**_

It was one o'clock in the morning and I was still sitting at my laptop, where I'd been most of the evening. I still hadn't found much on what could have got the victims from earlier. What I had found out was that where the deputy had got himself killed was an alien spacecraft like I'd told Dean, but it didn't tell you much on what drove the thing, or flew it, however you want to put it. From what I could gather, the ship was the alien, called the Harvester by some and the Oncoming Storm by others. It seemed as though these particular aliens loved livers. The iron in them gave them sustenance, seemingly.

I sighed tiredly and considered giving up until the morning. It didn't seem as though I'd be learning much more now anyway. I'd always had trouble sleeping, particularly lately, but there came a time when even I had to stop. I yawned as I reached for the last of my coke. I drained the can, before I got up to dispose of it.

It was when I was on my way back when Dean started talking in his sleep again. Up until that point he'd been sleeping peacefully for bout an hour, yet now he was quite restless.

"DEAN!" I shouted at him, but Dean didn't wake up.

He only said - "It's time!"

"Time for what, Dean?" I asked, tiredly, as I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"It's time," Dean repeated.

"I'm too tired for games, Dean. I'm going to sleep. Tell me in the morning," I said, with another yawn - this one bigger.

Dean didn't reply, so I just headed for the en-suite bathroom to brush my teeth.

I didn't get that far beacause that was when Dean got out of bed and just stood there, staring blankly off into space.

"Dean?" I asked, suddenly feeling more than a little worried.

Dean didn't reply. He didn't even react, like he hadn't even heard me. He didn't even look normal. His usually handsome face was slack and the perfect picture of lights on, no one home. I'd never seen him like this - usually there was intelligence there, mixed in with a lot of cheekiness and charm, but now, nothing. The transformation was scary.

"Dean?" I asked, creeping over to snap my fingers in front of his face.

There was no response.

I waved my hand in front of his eyes, but there was not a flicker of recognition on his face.

"I'm sorry, Dean," I said, as I pinched him hard on his naked arm.

Nothing.

It was once again, as though I hadn't even done anything. I stared at him, wondering what the hell I was going to do, when Dean just suddenly walked out of the motel room wearing nothing but what he'd been sleeping in - his pyjama bottoms and nothing else.

"Dean!" I called out after him, but he didn't stop and he didn't even look back.

This was getting quite annoying and frustrating, mostly because I didn't know what was happening or even why it was happening; least of all to my brother. Weird things usually happened to me. I followed in Dean's footsteps quickly, hearing the familiar creak of the Impala's driver's side door opening and quickened my pace even more. I only just managed to hop into the passenger seat before Dean started the car and pulled out of the motel's parking lot.

"Don't worry. I'm coming!" Dean said, to no one, unprompted.

I risked a glance at my brother's face, but his green eyes were still wide and staring, his expression still blank and I wondered if my brother had finally suffered a nervous breakdown. I sat in silence util we pulled up by the side of the road somewhere, mostly because I didn't know what to say and only partially because I knew that whatver I said would go unnoticed, unheard. Wherever Dean wasin his own head right now was a place I couldn't follow and pull him back. All I could do was physically follow him and make sure he didn't come to any harm on the way.

The familiar bassy hum of the Impala's engine before Dean got out, slamming the door behind him. I sighed, got out myself, and prepared to follow. It was only when we started to move that I realized where we were - back at the field where the spacecraft had been found.

Suddenly this was starting to make a scary kind of sense. Going back to what had been happening and what I'd found out about it, I presumed that my brother, the usually cynical Dean Winchester, was possessed by an alien spacecraft, known as the Harvester or the Oncoming Storm. My God, if I was going to let that monster harvest my brother's liver.

I had no choice but to follow Dean down into the depths of the spacecraft, stopping only once to grab what I thought I might need from the boot of the Impala. I had a feeling I'd need some firepower. I also had a flashlight. Unlike Dean who was being guided by an alien presence, I couldn't see. It was dark, after all.

Even though I'd only taken a couple of minutes to grab what I needed, I still had a hard job catching up with Dean. My feet echoed after Dean's once I got inside the alien spacecraft and I soon saw him up ahead of me. He seemed to be going back to the room where we'd found the deputy.

Once there, he seemed to stand in front of a multi-patterned panel, before touching various parts of the panel with one had, like he was typing something. I watched for a few moments, wondering how dangerous this actually was, before tiny pinpricks of light started shining out of the panel - one each for Dean's hands and feet and one for his forehead. These lights were white. A red one was centre on where his liver was, growing brighter and brighter with each passing second.

"Dean! No!" I shouted, before running forward and tackling my brother to the ground with all the force that I could muster. It took all the strength I had to wrench him free of the white beams which seemed, as I thought, to be some kind of holding device. I passed though the red beam which burned my arm in the process.

"Dean? Are you okay?" I asked, my brother, not really expecting an answer but hoping for one anyway.

I didn't get one - Dean's face remained lax and lifeless. The lights behind us were getting brighter and I had to duck underneath the white lights, getting the things I'd grabbed from the Impala out of my pocket - the hand grenades. I pulled all the pins, arming them, before pushing them deep into the hole where the red light was coming from, getting burnt fingers in the process. If this worked, then the burns meant nothing. Once I'd pushed them all in, I ducked quickly away, to grab hold of my brother. I pulled him quickly to his feet and all but dragged him from the room.

"Come on, Dean, quickly!" I panted out, thinking as I did so that Dean was heavier than he looked.

Once I got to the rope to the outside, I hoisted Dean onto my shoulders in a fireman's lift and struggled as quickly as I could up into the fresh dark air. I could already hear the explosions starting behind me and that spurred me on to be quicker. Once getting back onto firm ground once again, I grabbed ont oDean and ran as fast as I could with his weight on my shoulders for the Impala. Not fast enough, though, for the grenades blasted behind me before we were even halfway to the car. I stumbled and fell with Dean on top of me, cursing hoarsely as Dean's weight drove the breath from my body.A chain reaction of ever increasing explosions rocked the night behind us, as mud and metal rained down around us; the night air lighting up red and orange.

"Where the hell are we?" groaned Dean from on top of me.

Up until that point I hadn't even realised that Dean was awake and hopefully back to his normal self again. He stood slowly and I relearned how to breathe without a heavy body on me.

"Why am I out in the middle of a field wearing nothing but my pyjama pants, Sammy?" Dean inevitably asked, looking as puzzled as he sounded.

"Don't ask. I'll tell you later. Let's just concentrate on getting you out of here. I have a feeling the show's not over yet," I said, as I got slowly to my feet and limped over to the car.

Dean knew better than to ask questions yet, even when there was one last explosion from the spacecraft behind us, before it finally fell silent forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue - Dean

Sam was asleep in the passenger seat beside me, giving off the odd snore every now and then. I was thinking as I drove my Impala - of what it was like to be possessed by an alien mind.

Admittedly, I couldn't remember a great deal, other than feeling terribly cold and of feeling locked away in a place so deep within myself, that I couldn't get out, couldn't escape. It felt as though I had no will left to call my own, that someone else had taken hold of the controls; of my controls. I didn't like that - losing control and not knowing what was going on.

Thank God Sam knew and had realized what was happening. Thank God Sam had saved me and my liver. If it wasn't for my brother, I'd be dead and liverless, feeding an unknown alien entity as it built up enough strength to take over the world, presumably.

Right after he'd saved me and no doubt countless other people in the area, Sam had gone on the Internet like the research bunny that he is and Googled an alien invasion.

Apparently the spacecraft he'd blown away wasn't the only one on Earth. There were others and Sam had managed to put out a worldwide warning of the alien's intent and of how to stop them. Hopefully that would be enough to stop the spread of aliens.All that was left for us to do was travel onto the next assignment, using the next set of co-ordinates our dad had sent us and to finish off another monster...

The End


End file.
